


Открой глаза

by Matsudaime



Series: Трилогия про Кита и Гаса [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, a bit of het, fic happens after second season and doesn't mind further seasons
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Зеногелд побежден, и ребята наконец могут спокойно выдохнуть и расслабиться. Но война закончилась не для всей компании, для кого-то мир еще не наступил.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Гета тут действительно немного, поэтому пейринги я в шапке не указала. Для тех, кому хочется знать их: Шэдоу/Майлин, Линк/Элис, Билли/Джули и Эйс/Мира. И намеки на Дэн/Руно.

Первое, что сделал Гас, оказавшись на корабле — отыскал свой плащ и надел его. В нем было намного уютнее, а еще он хоть немного скрывал его грязную и изодранную одежду. Ничего, сейчас все разойдутся, и он примет душ и переоденется.  
Тело отзывалось усталостью, Гасу больше всего хотелось лечь и уснуть. Он так вымотан пленом, он волновался за мастера Спектру, он выложился в сражении против Альтернативы. Но еще не время отдыхать.  
Мастер Спектра. Он здесь, он жив и не ранен, Гас успел прийти ему на помощь. Простил ли он его за плен? Тогда, в пылу сражения, он не злился, но возможно, просто потому, что на это не было времени.  
Мастер Спектра выглядел совсем другим без маски, таким непривычным и открытым. Гас редко видел его таким и сейчас смотрел и смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, пытаясь понять по выражению его лица, простил мастер его или нет. И понять не мог.  
— А профессор Клэй? — спросил кто-то.  
— К сожалению, Хайдрон решил его судьбу вместе с судьбой короля Зеногелда, — ответил Гас, впрочем, без особого сожаления, и увидел, как Мира медленно, будто заторможенно, опустилась на ступеньку. Он успел узнать, что сестра мастера очень привязана к семье, но не знал, насколько сильно. Сейчас ему стало ее жаль. Не хотел бы он оказаться на ее месте. Да, когда-то Гас сбежал из дома, но не так давно понял, что хочет вернуться. Это он и сделает, когда они прилетят на Вестал, если мастер Спектра его отпустит повидать родителей. А вот Мире возвращаться некуда. Вся ее семья — это Спектра.  
— О нет... — сочувственно вздохнул Дэн.  
— Я в порядке, — Мира встала и вытерла глаза. — Я справлюсь, ребята.  
— Раз Зеногелд, Хайдрон и наш отец погибли, значит, зло побеждено, и мы можем спокойно жить дальше.  
Мастер говорил серьезно и печально, но как-то не так, как раньше. Что-то в его тоне появилось новое, Гас уловил это еще тогда, когда они с Волканом нашли его, вырвавшись из плена. Но что это? Почему?  
Однако он прав, все действительно закончилось. Страшное оружие, которое могло уничтожить все миры, уничтожено. Они справились, они победили.  
— Наконец-то все кончено!  
— Да, — Мира протянула руку сказавшему это Дэну. — Пора и нам заканчивать путешествие и возвращаться на Вестал. Должна признать, поначалу ты мне не понравился, зато теперь ты мне ближе, чем родной брат. Спасибо тебе, Дэн.  
Разве не она была так привязана к мастеру Спектре? Когда Дэн успел стать ей ближе? Или это просто фигура речи такая? К тому же сражения действительно сближают... Гас и сам считал друзей мастера своими союзниками.  
— Это тебе спасибо, Мира, — он пожал ей руку. — Береги себя.  
Его союзники обменивались прощальными репликами. И бойцы, и бакуганы так сдружились за то время, пока они были вместе. Даже Драго и Гелиос. Гасу было немного и по-хорошему завидно. Хорошо, когда есть друзья. Но ведь и он не одинок.  
— Дэн, держись подальше от неприятностей, ладно? — обратился к Дэну Спектра. — Я больше не смогу постоянно тебя прикрывать, понимаешь? Но если что-нибудь понадобится — обращайся не раздумывая.  
Гас не знал, как именно мастер Спектра так подружился с бойцами, но его это радовало. Возможно, именно из-за их дружбы у него теперь другой тон? И маску он не носит из-за них? Если так, Гас им очень благодарен. Такой мастер ему… нравится намного больше.  
— Конечно!  
— Ты доказал мне, что я был неправ. Спасибо тебе за это, Дэн Кузо.  
Действительно. Дружба ребят с Земли сделала мастера таким, какой он есть сейчас. А сами они сражались на их стороне. Без них Гас со Спектрой не выстояли бы против Зеногелда.  
— Спасибо. Я рад, что теперь мы называем друг друга союзниками, — произнес он, обращаясь к Дэну.  
— Союзники? Да мы как братья! — Дэн радостно протянул руку и Спектре. Может, насчет братьев он и погорячился, но его эмоциональность Гасу нравилась. К тому же он такой хороший друг мастера.  
Мастер Спектра пожал руку Дэна. Гас хотел тоже так выразить благодарность Дэну и положить свою руку на его, но его ладонь легла на руку не Дэна, а Спектры в чистой белой перчатке.  
Гас вздрогнул от чувства. Он не впервые держал его руку, но так, с таким бьющимся в груди чувством — еще никогда. Гас слегка сжал ее, панически думая, можно ему это или нет. Или в час победы все можно?  
Он собирался тут же убрать ладонь, но медлил. И прервал рукопожатие только вместе с Дэном.  
Ну вот, кажется, все попрощались, можно было лететь на Вестал. Драго почти открыл портал, как вдруг Маручо воскликнул:  
— Стойте!  
Ребята с Земли замерли. Что ещё такое?  
— Как же мы можем разойтись без праздничного обеда? Девочки наверняка готовили для нас.  
При слове «обед» у Гаса заурчало в животе. Он надеялся, что это хотя бы никто не услышал. В плену он так изголодался и был бы очень рад плотно и сытно поесть. Но они поступят так, как решит мастер Спектра.  
— К тому же, — продолжил он, — мне кажется, вы кое о ком забываете.  
— О ком? — удивился Гас и на всякий случай обвел глазами команду. Нет, все на месте. — Все же в сборе.  
— Тут ты не совсем прав. К сожалению, ты много пропустил. Дело в том, что к нам присоединились Линк, Шэдоу и Майлин.  
Линк, Шэдоу и Майлин?! А это-то с какой радости? Ладно Волт, с ним более-менее все ясно, но эти трое? Он почти неосознанно взглянул на мастера Спектру, но тот выглядел так, будто так и надо.  
— Они? С какого перепугу им-то присоединяться?  
— Именно благодаря Линку мы узнали об Альтернативе, он добыл нам ее чертежи, — Маручо не переставал удивлять. Линк это сделал?! Этот мелкий эгоист? С чего ему отступать от своей природы? — С Майлин и Шэдоу все еще проще. Когда они на нас напали, Кит заманил их в Интерспейс, откуда нам их пришлось спасать.  
— Ага, потому что Майлин швырнула эту ужасную штуку, которая сломала Интерспейс и чуть было не погубила всех!  
— Кит и Мира их спасли, и мы оставили Майлин с Шэдоу у себя ради всеобщего спокойствия.  
— Ничего не понимаю! — он подождал, пока Маручо закончит говорить. — Линк всегда думал о себе одном, чего ради ему так рисковать?  
— Я могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, Линк беспокоился об Элис.  
Ну это совсем уже невероятно! Гас не очень хорошо помнил рыжую Элис, но это не мешало ему понимать, что Линк ни о ком не станет так просто беспокоиться.  
— И ради одной девушки он все это затеял? Знаете, верится с трудом. Да и эти двое, Майлин с Шэдоу. Они вот так просто остались у вас?  
— А у них выхода не было, — пояснил кто-то из бойцов. — Лишились и бакуганов, и гантлетов.  
В таком случае правильнее было бы называть их не союзниками, а пленниками, но это вопрос терминологии.  
— Мне тоже показалось это странным и сомнительным, — поддержал разговор Спектра, — но Элис рассказала, как все было, у нас нет причин ей не верить. К тому же Линк нам никак не вредил, если не считать его извечных подколок. Если б он что-то задумал, то давно бы это провернул, у него была куча шансов. Так что его намерения чисты, как бы невероятно это ни звучало.  
Что ж, если даже мастер Спектра ему верит, то и он просто обязан поверить в мужество Линка.  
— Что ж, тогда мы еще раз воспользуемся твоим гостеприимством, Маручо, — сказал мастер. — А улетая обратно, освободим тебя от этой веселой троицы.  
Спектра и Маручо дружно засмеялись. Раньше Гас не слышал смех мастера, ну если не считать его злорадных или мрачных усмешек. Он действительно изменился. И его друзья зовут его Китом, как раньше звала только сестра.  
«Кит». Гас попробовал произнести это имя про себя, но тут же запретил себе это. Бойцы зовут его так потому, что они сдружились, а у него с мастером Спектрой отношения не изменились. Он взглянул на мастера еще раз. Тот так улыбался, был таким открытым. Без маски его эмоции стали ярче и заметнее. И сам он стал другим. Таким, что на него хотелось смотреть как можно дольше, смотреть в эти чуть раскосые голубые глаза, не отрывая взгляда, держать за руку… Нет. Он помотал головой, будто желая вытрясти эти мысли из нее. Он его подчиненный. Это никуда не делось.

***

Выйдя из портала, они оказались в знакомом холле. Кит огляделся. Как хорошо снова сюда вернуться! За те несколько дней, что он провел здесь, он успел привыкнуть к этому уютному, гостеприимному дому. Сражаясь, он несколько раз боялся, что уже не вернется. Или вернется, но в неполной компании. Но сейчас все позади, и все, кого он так не хотел терять, живы.  
И Гас жив, он тоже здесь, и как будто не было всей тоски Кита по нему, всех его воспоминаний о нем. На корабле Гас держал его руку, и Кит чувствовал, как она слегка дрожит, едва заметно. Он так волновался?  
Кит хотел поговорить с ним сразу после сражения, сказать ему все… но он не мог. К тому же он должен был поддержать Миру, которая горевала по их отцу. Бросить сестру в такой момент он тоже не мог.  
Не простояли они в холле и минуты, как к ним выбежали все, кто оставался ждать. Ну, кроме троицы бывших вексов, те просто подошли, будто и не хотели это делать.  
— Вы вернулись!  
— Вы все живы и здоровы!  
— Победили? Хотя чего я спрашиваю, разумеется, победили!  
Они спрашивали наперебой, и бойцы едва успевали отвечать. Руно, вытирая мыльные руки о фартук, бросилась к Дэну так, словно хотела его обнять, но остановилась совсем рядом с ним.  
— И она еще убеждала нас, что не волновалась, — хмыкнул Линк. — Так я и поверил.  
— Да не волновалась я! — тут же откликнулась она. — Я просто рада всех видеть!  
Расспросы и восклицания продолжились, и Кит улыбался. Как же здорово снова быть здесь! Вместе с Гасом. Ему не придется больше по нему скучать и думать, что его больше нет, что они расстались навсегда.  
Джули обняла Миру и этим будто подала сигнал. Все бросились обниматься со всеми, и Кит и сам не заметил, как оказался зажат между Бэроном и Маручо. Он рассмеялся.  
— Мастер Спектра, вы там целы?  
— Да, у меня все отлично! — отозвался он. — Не стоит переживать!  
— Отлично? — хитро спросила Мира. — А сейчас будет ещё лучше!  
Сказав это, она притянула Гаса за руку. Тот охнул от неожиданности.  
— Ребят, ну я же грязный! Не надо меня обнимать! — он пытался вырваться и избежать объятий, но не вышло. Кит улыбнулся, но вдруг обнаружил, что ребята прижали Гаса к нему. Сквозь куртку он почувствовал его тепло, и сердце пропустило удар. А потом забилось намного быстрее. Он так близко, совсем рядом... Кит попытался успокоиться, но это было невозможно. Он надеялся только, что его лицо не отражает всех эмоций. Никто не должен их видеть, особенно Гас!  
Кит перевел взгляд на него. Его яркие зеленые глаза, и без того большие, стали еще больше, а губы чуть приоткрылись, словно от шока. Конечно, сказал себе Кит, такое удивление для него — быть среди дружных объятий. Он к этому не привык, вот и реагирует так.  
Он и ждал, когда все наобнимаются, и всеми силами желал, чтоб этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Так было и с рукопожатием на корабле. Ладонь Гаса ощущалась даже сквозь две перчатки, так же, как сейчас он чувствовал его через одежду.  
Все хорошо, снова и снова говорил он себе, будто до конца не веря, все прекрасно. Все живы, он никого из близких не потерял. И Гас рядом с ним, он не погиб, по нему не нужно скучать. Кит вспоминал, как думал, что все обязательно рассказал бы Гасу, будь он жив, жалел, что не успел. Но вот он, живой, а желание поговорить о самом главном тут же накрылось переживаниями, страхами и прочим. Он стоит здесь, вплотную к нему, среди смеющихся и счастливых друзей — и в то же время так далеко.  
Наконец ребята устали от объятий, и Кит оказался на свободе. Он не удержался от выдоха. Возьми себя в руки, скомандовал он себе, и радуйся победе и празднику.  
— А теперь, когда вы все наобнимались, — недовольно сказала Майлин, все это время стоявшая в стороне, — поясните, что в вашей дружной компании делает Гас. Я думала, он мертв.  
— Как видишь, ты ошибалась, — ответил сам Гас. — Зеногелд сунул меня за решетку, но мне удалось бежать.  
Майлин фыркнула, но промолчала. Повисло неприятное молчание, которое нарушил Маручо, обратившись к Гасу.  
— Ты ведь у меня впервые? Пожалуйста, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он и осмотрелся вокруг. Но почти сразу продолжил: — Эм… прости, а не подскажешь, где у тебя тут душевая? Я просидел в камере целую неделю кряду, весь грязный, кофту разодрал в бою… даже стыдно в таком виде за стол садиться.  
Кит в первый раз посмотрел на Гаса критически. Действительно, ему не мешало бы вымыться. И залечить наконец спину. Больно было смотреть, как неловко он двигается. Кит еще в сражении заметил эту неловкость, но ни тогда, ни на корабле поделать ничего не мог, только переживать. А сейчас уже можно. Да, он разберется с этим.  
Маручо объяснил, как пройти в ванную, Гас поблагодарил и ушел в указанном направлении. А Кит подошел к Маручо.  
— Слушай, а среди тех, кто работает в твоем доме, кто-то умеет оказывать медицинскую помощь? Я волнуюсь за Гаса, он больше всех нас пострадал.  
Вот. Так и Гас не будет возникать, что он, мол, справится и не надо о нем переживать, и никто не заподозрит, что Кит заботится о Гасе не просто потому, что тот его верный подчиненный.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул он. — Я попрошу подлечить Гаса, когда тот выйдет из ванной.  
— Спасибо.  
— И мы все подождем Гаса, да? — громко спросил Маручо, обращаясь ко всем. — Праздник же в честь нашей победы, и нехорошо начинать без того, кто принимал в ней участие.  
Майлин с Шэдоу ожидаемо были недовольны, но остальные тут же согласились и стали убеждать Кита, что они вообще не проголодались пока и с удовольствием еще поболтают и расскажут, как они побеждали Зеногелда. Вот и отлично.

Бэрон с увлечением пересказывал их сражения, и Киту это все казалось таким далеким и отвлеченным, будто происходило вовсе не с ними. Девочки и Билли оказались внимательными слушателями, несмотря на то, что слушали они это уже по второму разу. Кит следил, как бы Бэрон не начал рассказывать про отца, но он оказался тактичнее, чем опасался Кит, и не тронул болезненной темы.  
В общем, время летело незаметно, и когда в гостиной появился Гас, никому не показалось, что прошло уже больше часа.  
Гас стоял в дверном проходе, в чистой одежде, с сухими волосами и с пластырем на щеке, заклеивающим самую большую ссадину. Кит иногда видел его почти сразу после душа, но в этот раз смотрел на него будто другими глазами. Его вьющиеся волосы рассыпались по плечам. Кит вдруг задумался, какие они на ощупь. Выглядели очень мягкими.  
— Простите, что заставил ждать, — сказал он. — И спасибо, что подождали меня.  
— Пустяки! — отозвался Бэрон, который после победы радовался, кажется, вообще всему.  
— Мы не могли не подождать, — поддержал его Маручо. — А теперь пройдемте же в столовую, нас всех ждет праздничный обед!  
— Да он нас просто заждался уже!

Кит уже привык к дружным и веселым завтракам, обедам и ужинам дома у Маручо, но этот обед, заслуживающий называться застольем, особенно радовал его. Столовая полнилась угощениями, гостями и разговорами, все с аппетитом уплетали то, что приготовили девочки, и болтали — часто с набитыми ртами. Кого-то — например, Руно — это бесило, но даже ее не всерьез, настолько хорошее у всех было настроение. Разве можно сердиться в день победы?  
Он еще раз обвел весь стол взглядом. Он был рад видеть всех, даже Майлин и Шэдоу, которые угрюмо устроились за противоположным концом стола и делали вид, что все происходящее их не касается. Все живы и в порядке, он никого не потерял. Кит улыбнулся. Ему было легко. Война наконец закончилась, и ее взрывная волна никого не унесет. Никого, кто дорог его сердцу.  
Слева от него сидела Мира, его любимая сестра, которую он однажды потерял по собственной вине и которая вновь вернулась к нему, простила и приняла. А рядом с Мирой сосредоточенно и молча ел Гас. Он заправил волосы за уши, чтоб не мешались, и аккуратно, но решительно уничтожал все, что было у него на тарелке. Кит смотрел на него и чувствовал, что уши становятся горячими, а грудь что-то сжимает. Гас, живой и почти здоровый, тот, кто столько раз ставил его интересы выше своих, тот, кто чуть не погиб из-за него, поддавшись волне возмущения и ярости, тот, кто всегда держался чуть позади, тот, кто сумел стать для него таким важным и дорогим.  
Кит определился со всеми. Мира — самая лучшая сестра, команда Дэна, а еще Эйс с Бэроном — его друзья, Волт с Линком — союзники, Майлин с Шэдоу… кхм, бывшие союзники. Оставался только Гас. Кто он ему? Подчиненный? Но подчиненным он был, пока Кит не снял маску и не стал снова собой.  
Больше не подчиненный, Кит не хотел для него такой роли. Но кто? И хочет ли сам Гас покидать эту роль? Кит посмотрел на него еще раз, вспомнив почему-то время их первого пребывания на Земле. Момент, когда Гас проиграл Мире, и Кит снял маску, а Гас отчаянно просил его этого не делать и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лица мастера Спектры. Момент, когда Гас услышал его настоящее имя, произнесенное сестрой. Пробуждение на складе, когда Кит обнаружил себя накрытым его плащом, будто он мог замерзнуть. Его возвращение на склад и нехитрый обед из того, что купил Гас. Тогда Кит не придал этому никакого значения, но сейчас он вспомнил, что Гас искренне волновался, пока Кит не вернулся на склад. Вспоминал, как он отправился мстить. Точка невозврата, момент, после которого все изменилось. Момент, который сначала вынудил Кита встать на сторону Дэна, а потом и по-настоящему присоединиться к бойцам и Мире, еще раз снять маску и открыть наконец глаза.  
Открыть глаза и увидеть, что Гас намного больше, чем просто лучший боец Сабтерры и преданный подчиненный, больше, чем вспыльчивый и эмоциональный парень.  
Кит мысленно возвращался к тому эпизоду, который заставил Гаса решиться на самоубийственную авантюру. Думая, что он погиб, Кит винил себя, что не остановил его, не догадался, что тот намерен совершить. Но… Кит вспоминал и другие моменты, когда даже движения руки хватало, чтоб остановить Гаса. И того, что он сказал ему тогда — про детские обиды — тоже должно было хватить. Но не хватило. Обида Гаса оказалась вовсе не детской, но почему?  
Кит снова вспомнил склад и плащ Гаса. Да, Гас всегда заботился о своем мастере и волновался о нем, но его поведение тогда на складе было не таким, как раньше. Он волновался и заботился сильнее и как-то… иначе? Тогда Кит не обратил на это внимания, ему было все равно, но сейчас это его заботило. Почему? Что заставило Гаса так себя повести? Почему слова в адрес Кита так задели его, что он готов был умереть, но защитить непорочное (Кит горько усмехнулся) имя мастера?  
— Ребята, в этот замечательный день я хочу произнести тост! — вырвал Кита из его запутанных мыслей радостный голос Дэна. Надо прекратить думать, сказал себе Кит, и наслаждаться праздником среди друзей. Он подлил себе еще сока в бокал. — Тост за дружбу, которая связывает нас! Мы, Отчаянные бойцы, никогда бы не одолели Альтернативу и Зеногелда без помощи наших друзей с Вестала. Мира, Эйс, Бэрон, Кит, Линк, Волт и Гас, спасибо вам всем большое за помощь и победу! Выпьем за дружбу, которая победит любого врага!  
Кит с удовольствием поднял бокал и чокнулся со всеми, до кого смог дотянуться. Дэн совершенно прав, им помогла дружба. Дружба помогла и ему самому наконец открыть глаза и не бояться быть собой, показывать свой настоящий характер.  
— Тогда и я хочу тост! — вскочила со своего места Джули. — Дэн, конечно, прав, и только наша дружная команда одолела короля, но я хочу выпить за любовь!  
Кит чуть не подавился куском копченой рыбы.  
— Все в порядке? — шепотом спросила Мира.  
Он кивнул, заметив, как Гас тоже смотрел на него с волнением. Кит нервно сглотнул злосчастную рыбу.  
— Ведь именно любовь, — продолжала Джули, — сподвигла Линка добыть чертежи и предупредить нас всех о грозящей опасности.  
Линк закашлялся, отчаянно краснея, щеки Элис тоже тронул румянец. И как Джули вечно ухитряется быть такой проницательной?  
— Я верю, что любовь — именно то, что меняет нас к лучшему и дарит смелость и мужество!  
Над столом снова пронесся звон бокалов. Кит присоединился к этому тосту, но безмятежная и легкая радость, которую вернул тост Дэна, улетучилась. Он смотрел на гостей. Билли и Джули мило чмокали друг друга в щеки, Эйс и Мира переглянулись через разделяющий их стол, Линк с Элис смущенно, но довольно улыбались друг другу, и даже в конце стола Шэдоу полез к Майлин, держа ее за руки, которыми она, кажется, пыталась его отпихнуть. Гас подливал себе сок, Кит смотрел, как он пьет. Нет, надо отвлечься.  
Он посмотрел на Миру. Ему казалось, что он недостаточно перед ней извинился, хоть она и утверждала обратное. Очень хотелось сказать ей что-нибудь хорошее. Кит отодвинул стул, чтоб встать и произнести тост за семью, но остановился. Семья — это и отец, который остался на взорвавшейся Альтернативе. И не нужно лишний раз напоминать Мире о нем в праздник.  
Кит вздохнул. Он почти не скучал по отцу, он уже простился с ним, но Мира еще не успела. Он не будет говорить то, что может ее расстроить, он и так достаточно страданий ей принес.

Застолье закончилось огромным тортом, который вкатили в столовую, и каждому досталось по внушительному куску. К этому времени Кит смог затолкать невеселые мысли поглубже, оставив их на потом, и всецело отдался празднику. Сладкое всегда отлично поднимало ему настроение, поэтому сейчас для него не могло быть ничего лучше, чем чаепитие со вкуснейшим тортом из всех, что он когда-либо пробовал. Ребята шутили, он смеялся и шутил в ответ, чувствуя себя очень счастливым. Все замечательно. Все закончилось.

Было уже за полночь, когда все наконец решили разойтись по кроватям. Майлин с Шэдоу ушли первыми в отдельную спальню, Волта, Гаса и Линка решили положить в одной комнате. Маручо извинялся за неудобства, его убеждали, что все в порядке. Постепенно все покидали гостиную, куда переместилось торжество, и в конце остались только Линк, Волт и Гас, которые ждали, пока им приготовят кровати, и сам Кит, хотя ему ждать было нечего. Они вчетвером сидели на двух диванах и молчали.  
Пришел кто-то из прислуги Маручо, сообщил, что комната готова. Пожелав спокойной ночи, Линк с Волтом ушли. Кит продолжил сидеть. Напротив него так же сидел Гас. Его спина была прямой, как и обычно, но Кит заметил, что он очень устал и едва держит глаза открытыми.  
— Ты чего тут сидишь? — спросил он резче, чем хотелось. — Иди спать, ты же валишься от усталости.  
— Простите, мастер Спектра.  
— Тебе нужен отдых, — стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее и убедительнее, произнес Кит. — Ложись.  
Гас поднялся, но одарил его долгим и каким-то задумчивым взглядом. Уходить он явно не торопился. Сначала Кит подумал остаться в гостиной еще ненадолго, но потом решил, что сидеть одному в потемках ночью, когда так устал — очень плохая идея, и поднялся и сам.  
Они шли по коридору, Гас держался чуть позади, как и всегда, и шаги его были едва слышны. Оба молчали. Кита накрыло чувство дежавю, неприятное и непрошеное. Теперь все будет по-другому, он больше не Спектра. Все изменилось. Ведь так?  
Кит остановился у одной из дверей и открыл ее. За ней уже безмятежно спали Волт с Линком, мелкий бывший векс бормотал что-то во сне. Кит беззлобно усмехнулся.  
— Спокойной ночи, — произнес он, обращаясь к Гасу. — Отдыхай.  
— Спокойной ночи, мастер Спектра, — кивнул он, вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он разделся в своей комнате и лег в кровать. Я не Спектра, сказал он себе. Я не хочу слышать такое обращение от Гаса.  
Кит накрылся одеялом с головой, сооружая себе уютный кокон, в котором решил завтра же с утра попросить Гаса звать его по имени и на «ты».


	2. Chapter 2

Он никогда бы не подумал, что просто лежать в кровати — это настоящее удовольствие. Вытянуться под одеялом, подсунуть руки под подушку… как же хорошо отдыхать.  
Теперь все хорошо, думал он, опасности больше нет и не будет. Поехавший король уничтожен, он наконец объединился с сестрой, у него есть самая лучшая компания, они с Мирой примирились с отцом… и он вновь обрел Гаса. С закрытыми глазами он видел его образ, его синие локоны и худую фигуру. Как так получилось, что он стал ему близок, а главное, почему и за что? Близок, как Мира, как самый замечательный друг. Еще ближе.

Мысли, запихнутые им поглубже и оставленные на потом, нахлынули вновь, и Кит уже не мог от них отбиться. Память ставила на повтор, как видеозапись, те несколько минут, когда обломки отрезают Кита с сестрой от их отца, когда они оставляют его, потому что нет времени спасать. Он пришел в себя, но слишком, слишком поздно. Кит считал, что почти не скучал по отцу, но не настолько, чтоб легко пережить то, как они оставили его на гибель.  
По очереди вставали образы Эйса, Бэрона, компании Дэна... и Гаса, который так долго был единственным близким для него. Они с Мирой не одни, у них теперь есть самые лучшие друзья. И он больше не Спектра. Это было одновременно и сложно, и легко. Легко, потому что ничего не было важно, кроме жажды сделать Гелиоса сильнейшим бакуганом. Сложно, потому что эта жажда затмевала взгляд, как и сама маска, кружила голову, медленно сводила с ума. И только спокойный голос рядом не давал ему потерять рассудок совсем и вызывал смутные, когда-то близкие образы сестры и отца, счастливого прошлого, держал его на поверхности, не позволял утонуть.  
Теперь он спасен, спас себя, Миру, весь мир. Дружба спасла это все. Кроме отца. Он сейчас, как и тогда, знал, что выхода нет, совсем никакого, но вина терзала его. Он не хотел знать.  
Он вернул себе рассудок сам. Снял и выключил маску и больше ее не наденет. Мир такой яркий и объемный без нее, так полон красок.  
«Что бы с тобой сталось, если бы ты все это время был совсем один? Без Гаса, на которого ты мог положиться, которому мог доверять, который был настолько предан, что пошел на страшный риск и едва не погиб, чтобы отомстить за твою честь?» — прозвучал у него в голове его собственный голос.  
«Я не знаю».  
Гас никогда не покидал его по собственной воле, он был рядом, несмотря на то, что с Китом было так трудно, таким эгоистичным и зацикленным на одной цели. Его присутствие отрезвляло, поддерживало, не давало сойти с ума окончательно, как сошли Зеногелд или Хайдрон. Да, все это было, а он никогда не говорил Гасу, как благодарен за верность вопреки всему и всем. Но одной верностью его не описать, он куда больше, чем просто верность. Он… Но Кит оборвал мысль.  
«Ты сам знаешь, что он тебе ближе брата и любимее друга».  
Знает. И это довело его до того, что он решился на месть королю, который отнял Гаса, хотя сам всегда был против мести. Пусть у его атаки на Зеногелда было множество целей, первая и главная из которых — как можно больше навредить врагу и тем самым помочь друзьям, но месть тоже была целью. В любом случае, подумал Кит, месть не удалась. Гас появился и спас меня.  
«Ты должен поговорить с ним», — снова скомандовал внутренний голос.  
«Не сейчас же! Он так измотан, пусть отоспится».  
«Завтра».  
«Боюсь».  
Боялся. Он боялся, что к нему трудно относиться хорошо, зная его целиком. Он боялся даже, что Мира его не примет, но он ошибался. Сестра его любит, никогда не переставала любить, даже когда он носил маску Спектры. Но ведь нет ничего странного в любви брата и сестры. Хорошо, если она есть, это замечательно.  
Мира приняла его любовь, это нормально.  
Он беспокойно повернулся в кровати.  
«Поговори с ним завтра».  
Он боялся потерять его верность, так ценную для него. То есть верность как командиру, может, и останется, но этого Киту недостаточно. Он представлял себе непонимающий и осуждающий взгляд зеленых глаз и чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, как будто все его покинули. Ему дорого то, что есть между ними, он не может этим рисковать.

Он очень устал, ему хотелось спать, но сбежать в сон ему не давали мысли, пришедшие к нему в первый раз, когда Кит думал, что Гас погиб. Всю неделю он думал, что непременно сказал бы ему о самом главном, но теперь решимость его пропала. Что будет, если он откроется Гасу? Что с ним станет, если тот его не примет, не поймет, отвергнет?  
Кит перевернулся на другой бок. Он вспоминал, как помогали ему Мира и друзья. Но сейчас никого рядом не было. А если бы и были, их присутствие не облегчило бы его переживания, которых вообще не должно было быть.  
Память, будто нарочно, подкидывала все моменты, когда Гас был рядом, и составляла из них фильм, предназначенный только для одного зрителя. И Кит обязан был смотреть этот фильм с самого начала и до конца. Некоторые кадры пропадали, некоторые повторялись раз за разом.  
Начало. Вот он протягивает руку отчаявшемуся Гасу, предлагая служить ему. Он соглашается. Вот он просыпается на Земле, на безлюдном складе, укрытый теплым оранжевым плащом. Вот они вместе с остальными вексами преклонили колени возле трона Зеногелда. Киту неприятно, он вовсе не хочет смотреть на короля снизу вверх, но присутствие Гаса его поддерживает. Вот они покидают вексов на «Разрушителе Вестала», оставшись вдвоем против всех существующих миров. Вот Гас спасает его от взрыва на поле боя, забирая его оттуда в последнюю секунду. Вот он говорит Гасу, чтоб он оставил «детские обиды». Как режущая вспышка, появляются кадры, когда он думает, что Гаса больше нет, и когда сам решается на месть. Еще ярче сияют кадры, на которых на Альтернативе появляется Волкан со стоящим на его плече Гасом, живым и почти невредимым. Кадр, когда Кит пожимает руку храброму и искреннему Дэну, своему другу, а Гас кладет свою ладонь поверх его руки. И сегодняшний день, непривычно яркие зеленые глаза, знакомое и дорогое лицо, по которому он так скучал, коллективные объятия, когда их прижали друг к другу.  
Они столько пережили вместе, так часто оставались одни против всех — и вексов, и вестов, и людей, и бакуганов, и черт знает против кого и чего еще. Очень долгое время Гас был единственным, кому можно было доверять.  
Маска крала у него цвета мира, без нее все окружающее было таким чистым и ярким, как в незамутненном детстве. Кит вспоминал свои первые ощущения, когда он снял маску Спектры и оказался вместе с сестрой, Дэном и их компанией, теми, кто долго были злейшими противниками, а теперь стали друзьями. Он вспоминал, как был счастлив воссоединиться с Мирой, но в воспоминания прорывались ясные зеленые глаза, спокойный голос и знакомый стройный силуэт. Он проходил сквозь все его мысли сине-черно-рыжей нитью, и звучало в голове его обращение «мастер Спектра».  
Он перевернулся опять. Уснуть невозможно, хотя тело болело, а голова гудела от мыслей, тревог и страха, оставшихся после недавнего сражения.  
Кит закрыл глаза, в сознании проносилась мешанина из образов, из которой иногда прорывались отдельные. Смерть короля и принца, отряд из бакуганов, вестов и людей, готовых защищать мир до самого конца, открыто улыбающийся Дэн, совсем мальчишка, но с отвагой истинного воина, его любимая и преданная сестра, которая не потеряла веру в него, и Гас, Гас, Гас, снова и снова.

Он сел на кровати. Уснуть он не сможет, это ясно, так хоть чая выпьет. Оделся и вышел в пустынный темный коридор.  
На всем пути на кухню ему никто не встретился. Вот и отлично, значит, все отдыхают. Он зашел на кухню, налил себе чаю и устало опустился на стул, достал из сахарницы кубик сахара, повертел его в пальцах и рассеянно сгрыз.  
Кухня была непривычно и неправильно пустой. Он не ел раньше в одиночестве, Гас всегда сидел напротив. Он молчал, если ничего важного докладывать было не нужно, но он всегда был рядом.  
Кит в несколько глотков выпил чай, горячий, но не настолько, чтоб обжечь горло, и налил еще. Нигде ему не спрятаться от своих мыслей, ничем себя не отвлечь. Он со вздохом закрыл лицо руками и оперся локтями о стол.  
— Мастер Спектра? Что вы здесь делаете?  
— А! — коротко вскрикнул он от неожиданности, оборачиваясь. Нелегко удержаться от вскрика, когда тот, о ком ты неотрывно думаешь последние часа два, вдруг появляется рядом.  
— Простите, я не хотел вас пугать, — он стоял в дверном проеме в своей обычной кофте, не решаясь сесть. — Я вам не помешал?  
— Нет-нет, что ты. Садись. Только я же велел тебе отдыхать, — Кит старался звучать так, будто ничего не произошло, но это было сложно. Очень сложно.  
— Мне не спится, — признался он, занимая стул напротив. — Я проснулся и уснуть больше не смог, как и находиться в своей спальне.  
— Ага, — брякнул Кит, не зная, что еще сказать. — Я, конечно, не заставлю тебя отдыхать, но ты плохо выглядишь.  
— Вы тоже, — неожиданно сказал Гас.  
Ему внезапно стало очень смешно. Нелепейшая картина. Он засмеялся, громко и нервно, откинув голову.  
— С вами все в порядке? — с опаской и тревогой спросил он.  
Нет, с ним совсем не все в порядке. Он пережил смерть отца, победил в ужасной войне, а теперь сидит наедине с тем, к кому испытывает совсем не те чувства, что положено. Но не говорить же это! К тому же он все еще не мог прекратить смеяться.  
«Тебе все равно придется признаться ему. Или он сам поймет, он не дурак».  
— Хотите, я заварю вам ромашкового чая?  
— Нет, спасибо. Это нервное напряжение так сошло, — отдышавшись после приступа хохота, он почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
— Точно?  
— Ты бы о себе заботился так, как обо мне, — вырвалось у Кита.  
— Ничего, я выносливый.  
Киту показалось, что Гас едва улыбнулся. Когда он вновь поднял на него глаза, улыбка пропала. Может, и впрямь почудилось.  
— Хорошо, что здесь качественная звукоизоляция, никто не проснется от моего нервного смеха.  
Он кивнул. Кит увидел на его лице явную тревогу и волнение. И еще что-то, что он не мог пока понять.  
— Я за вас переживаю, — неожиданно произнес он, сцепив пальцы в замок. Непривычно выглядели его кисти без перчаток.  
— Пожалуйста, не обращайся ко мне на «вы». Я этого не делаю. И я не хочу неравенства.  
Про неравенство он выпалил неосознанно и ненароком. Он хотел оставить это только мыслью.  
Гас поднял на него глаза и посмотрел как-то странно, как никогда раньше, будто с немым вопросом. Но этот взгляд не сулил ничего плохого.  
— Хорошо, не буду.  
Взяв с полки чашку, он налил чая и себе и снова вернулся за стол. Кит молчал, он тоже.  
На кухне слышно было только, как они потихоньку пьют из чашек. В окно смотрела ночь, освещенная огнями города.  
Кит заглядывал в чашку, словно надеясь увидеть там ответ на вопрос, что же ему делать со своими чувствами, непрошеными и не нужными, возможно, никому, кроме него самого, но видел только свое отражение, коричневатое из-за цвета чая. Рядом молчал Гас, и его молчание впервые било по нервам.  
«Признайся, или будешь страдать и дальше».  
«Я не могу! А если я ему не нужен? А если он перестанет меня уважать? Что мне тогда делать?»  
«А может, и нет. Если не признаешься, будешь мучиться неопределенностью, а хуже этого ничего нет».  
Видимо, чай у Гаса закончился, потому что он встал, держа чашку, чтоб налить еще.  
«Давай же».  
Вытерев о штаны мгновенно вспотевшие ладони, Кит поднялся со стула. Сердце его колотилось где-то в горле. Это не страшнее, чем прошедшая битва, говорил он себе. По крайней мере, ничья жизнь не в опасности. Никто не умрет, если… если Гас его отвергнет.  
— Налить чая? Попросили… попросил бы меня, я все равно стою.  
— Нет, я сам.  
— Что-то еще случилось?  
Случилось. И сейчас это станет известно.  
Кит, взяв его за плечи и зажмурив глаза, чтоб было не так страшно, быстро и резко наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его прямо в губы. Руки у него тряслись, он едва мог дышать. Либо он потеряет все, что имел, либо… произойдет чудо. Но ждать он больше не мог, это было просто невозможно.  
Издалека до него донесся изумленный вздох, но какой-то сдавленный. Где-то что-то тихо звякнуло.  
Он открыл глаза и отодвинулся, дыша громко и тяжело. Ощущение было такое, словно он только что вышел из тяжелейшей битвы, в которой он сражался один против всех, и он жив, но едва. Он видел многие эмоции Гаса, тот скрывал их хуже и реже его самого, но такого лица он у него он еще не видел.  
«Все кончено, я пропал. Пропал навсегда».  
«Но зато признался. Правда, способ выбрал глупейший. Слов не нашлось, чтоб то же выразить?»  
«Да какая теперь разница!»  
Гас медленно коснулся пальцами своих приоткрытых губ. Едва мигая, он в упор глядел на Кита. Его глаза, эти зеленые глаза.  
Кит вглядывался в его лицо, надеясь по нему понять эмоции, как он раньше мог. Но не мог считать ничего, кроме безграничного удивления. Гас смотрел на него и не говорил ни слова, нельзя было понять, о чем он думает.  
«Я погиб, я пропал. Он молчит только потому, что ему меня жалко. У меня больше ничего нет!»  
— Неужели я вам… тебе... настолько дорог?  
Кит очнулся. В его голосе не было ни неприязни, ни злости, одно лишь удивление и еще что-то, чего он у него никогда раньше не слышал. Неужели не все еще кончено?  
Он кивнул. Все, вот сейчас он услышит ответ. И либо он пропал, либо…  
Надо держаться. Надо держаться, что бы сейчас ни произошло.  
Гас шагнул ближе, мягко взял его за руки чуть повыше локтя, а потом, тоже закрыв глаза, поцеловал его. Он стоял вплотную, и через ткань одежды ощущалось тепло.  
«Ну, обними хоть его, не стой столбом».  
«Я… я сейчас. Сейчас».  
Ничего не кончено. Он здесь, совсем рядом, ближе быть не может.  
Кит прислушался к своему внутреннему голосу и сомкнул руки чуть повыше его поясницы. Тепло успокаивало.  
Гас закончил его целовать и теперь просто стоял, держа его за руки. Кит слышал его тяжёлое дыхание, как у того, кто едва не утонул и не верит, что может дышать вновь.  
— Я… я наконец могу не скрывать и не бояться, — негромко произнес Гас.  
Кит обнимал его, зарываясь носом в действительно мягкие волосы. Понимание реальности постепенно возвращалось. Вдруг он увидел на полу голубые осколки. Вспомнился далекий и тихий звон.  
— Черт, чашка.  
— …чашка?  
— Кажется, ты не успел ее отставить.  
Спустя секунду Гас обернулся.  
— Я уберу.  
Он отпустил руки Кита и обхватил его выше талии, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

***

Гремит сражение, грохочут взрывы, полыхает огонь. Там, в самом центре, мастер Спектра, и ему нужна помощь. Для этого он и сбежал из заключения, использовав принца. Он нужен здесь, нужен мастеру.  
Нужен, но отчего-то его Волкан двигается медленно, как будто в воде, и так же медленно атакует. Он изо всех сил подгоняет, до отчаяния, до холода в груди боясь, что еще секунда промедления — и он не сможет помочь.  
Залпы же Фарброса быстры, и ни Гас, ни Волкан просто не могут за ними поспеть. Слишком быстры режущие глаза вспышки ослепляющего света.  
«Мастер Спектра, я здесь! Я иду к вам на помощь! Пожалуйста, прошу вас, продержитесь. Я иду, я почти совсем рядом».  
Еще одна стремительная вспышка, настолько болезненно-яркая, что он невольно зажмуривается. А когда открывает глаза, видит, что попала она в Гелиоса.  
Медленно-медленно падает мастер.  
Медленно, еще медленнее Гас рвется к нему, увязая в пространстве, надеясь поймать, надеясь, что он жив.  
Резко наводит на него огонь Зеногелд. Резкая, ослепляющая вспышка, но Гас не может закрыть глаза.  
— Мастер Спектра!  
Он больше не видит мастера. До боли щурится, всматривается в черноту космоса, но кругом лишь пустые звезды и оглушающая тишина.

Он проснулся, тяжело дыша. Вокруг чужая комната, за окном ночь, а у него болела спина. Он же ее поранил. В сражении, в которое не должен был лезть.  
Он больше не в камере, значит, сбежал помогать мастеру.  
Мастер Спектра!  
Но снова вспыхнули в сознании огненные залпы. Он там, под их ударной силой.  
Нет!  
Сунув ноги в сапоги, он выбежал из комнаты. Ему же приснилась эта битва, правда? Но если приснилась, он должен быть все еще в тюрьме. Или необязательно?  
Пробежав по коридору несколько секунд, он вспомнил, где находится. В доме у одного из бойцов с Земли, Маручо. Конечно, в комнате рядом с ним спали Волт и Линк. Будет неприятно, если он разбудил их... Они все прилетели сюда на «Разрушителе». Мастер Спектра тоже должен быть с ними. Должен!  
Он не мог быть виновен в его смерти, а если мог…  
Он должен найти Спектру, он запомнил, какую комнату ему отвели.  
Он там, пожалуйста, пусть он будет там. Ради всего на свете, пожалуйста. Пусть это будет только сном.  
Гас бесшумно бежал по коридору, отталкиваясь от мягкого ковра. Еще немного — и он увидит дверь мастера Спектры.  
Вот и она. Закрыта.  
Он остановился возле нее, в голове крутился недавний кошмар, болезненный, ослепляющий огнем, бессилием и виной. Он не мог открыть дверь, и в то же время этого ему хотелось больше всего. Он насильно заставлял себя дышать ровно, но сердце колотилось, как в кошмаре.  
Он повернул ручку, сжимая вторую руку в кулак. Он там, он жив, он прилетел вместе со всеми.  
Кровать была пуста.  
Гас схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы удержаться и не упасть. Сердце как будто замерло и замолкло. Он не спас Спектру, он виновен в его смерти. Он спешил ему на помощь, но не успел. Он покинул его, хотя не имел права это делать.  
Его мастер всегда говорил, что может положиться на него и доверить свою жизнь.  
В этот раз он был неправ. Он ошибся в нем.  
Дверь была закрыта, и его не было. Не было ни в этой комнате, ни где-то еще. Он остался в той пустой черноте, среди таких же пустых звезд.  
Гас отвернулся от кровати. Темнота комнаты напоминала черный космос.  
Он стоял у косяка, и понимание, что вокруг него, проходило сквозь сознание, не задевая его. Из всех мыслей в голове осталась только одна. Он виновен в смерти Спектры.

В конце коридора горел слабый свет. Гас очень медленно побрел на него. Он не знал, где именно горит свет, но хуже, чем стоять одному в темноте, ничего нет.  
Он приближался к источнику света, когда в тишине ночи расслышал стук и плеск воды.  
Такие простые и спокойные звуки, будто все мирно, будто ничего не произошло.  
Он повернул в дверной проем.  
За кухонным столом сидел силуэт в черном. Гас увидел знакомую спину, за которой так часто следовал тенью, растрепанные светлые волосы.  
— Мастер Спектра… — прошептал он одними губами, совсем неслышно. Оперся ладонью о стену, ища опоры. Кажется, у него пропало дыхание.  
Это не призрак, ведь правда? Ему не может мерещиться.  
Если закрыть глаза, а потом открыть, он узнает, призрак или нет.  
А если призрак? И он на самом деле виноват, а Спектры по-прежнему нет.  
Гас выдохнул и крепко зажмурился. Он должен узнать правду.  
Он открыл глаза.  
Мастер никуда не исчез, он отнял руку от лица, но не взглянул на него, не обернулся. А потом вздохнул.  
Призраки же не шевелятся? И тем более не вздыхают.  
— Мастер Спектра? Что вы здесь делаете?  
Он хотел произнести вовсе не это, а то, что он так… счастлив его видеть живым и невредимым, что ему было так страшно, что он чувствовал себя таким виноватым.  
Спектра услышал, обернулся и резко и коротко вскрикнул.  
— А!  
Гас выдохнул так глубоко, что у него закончился весь воздух в легких.  
Живой. Он живой.  
— Простите, не хотел вас напугать.  
Ему показалось, что он говорит спокойно, как и почти всегда с ним. Если это так, то очень хорошо, что мастер не знает всех его чувств, всего того, что он рад бы скрыть от себя самого. Но так хочется подойти поближе, встать рядом…  
Он стоял на месте, на расстоянии от уставшего и явно чем-то обеспокоенного Спектры, и все еще держался за стену.  
Стоял и смотрел на мастера Спектру, выравнивал дыхание и думал о расстоянии между ними. Вот бы было можно его преодолеть, ощутить присутствие мастера, коснуться его плеча… все для того, чтобы окончательно поверить, что он живой, что он рядом. Что больше нечего бояться, что ему можно доверить свои страхи.  
Нет, он не должен вешать на мастера переживания, у него своих хватает. Он о них не должен знать, их вообще не должно быть.  
— Я вам не помешал?  
Конечно, он не хотел ему мешать. Но держать в себе кошмар, который его привел сюда, так невыносимо сложно. Намного сложнее, чем исполнять приказы мастера.  
— Нет-нет, что ты. Садись. Только я же велел тебе отдыхать.  
Его голос звучал так же, как раньше. Так же надежно и успокаивающе, и хотелось его слушать и слушать.  
Если мастер Спектра зовет, он должен сесть. Это так просто.  
Он прошел разделяющее их расстояние и сел на свободный стул. Теперь между ними был только стол.  
— Мне не спится, — признался он. Это сказать было можно. Правда же, пусть далеко не вся. — Я проснулся и уснуть больше не смог, как и находиться в своей спальне.  
— Ага. Я, конечно, не заставлю тебя отдыхать, но ты плохо выглядишь.  
Неужели он так плохо сделал вид, что все нормально? Или это мастер такой проницательный? И то, и другое ему не нравилось.  
К тому же Спектра сам такой уставший… это стало видно, когда Гас сел напротив него. Почему он не спит, что его растревожило настолько, что он пришел на кухню?  
— Вы тоже, — сорвалось у него с языка. Он не собирался это говорить, но ведь это безобидные слова? Ничего личного и лишнего за ними нельзя услышать.  
Внезапно мастер рассмеялся, громко и нервно, откинув голову.  
Что с ним происходит? Он должен был разобраться, а не прийти и сесть тут, не думая о том, что с мастером! Но он не мог понять, он, обычно четко настроенный на его чувства. И даже успокоить не мог, как раньше. Потому что хотелось взять за руку и не отпускать, смотреть в его лицо. Он видел его нечетко - слишком близко, а линзы он на ночь снял - но эти глаза, голубые, не закрытые маской…  
— С вами все в порядке?  
Он только это и мог спросить, на большее не имел права.  
Мастер Спектра перестал смеяться так же резко, как и начал. Что с ним?  
— Хотите, я заварю вам ромашкового чая?  
Гас и раньше, случалось, делал мастеру чай по его велению. Поэтому это предложение не показалось, наверное, переполненным желанием позаботиться. И к лучшему.  
— Нет, спасибо. Это нервное напряжение так сошло, — отдышавшись после приступа хохота, ответил он.  
— Точно?  
— Ты бы о себе заботился так, как обо мне.  
Мастер Спектра переживал за него. Когда сам был таким уставшим, он думал о нем! Он едва не улыбнулся, но не позволил себе и вовремя остановился.  
— Ничего, я выносливый.  
К тому же он не хотел, чтобы мастер за него переживал. Точнее, почти хотел, но не разрешал себе этого.  
— Хорошо, что здесь качественная звукоизоляция, никто не проснется от моего нервного смеха.  
Он кивнул. Зачем мастер сказал такую бессмысленную фразу?  
— Я за вас переживаю, — снова не удержался Гас. Он сцепил пальцы в замок. Ведь он же мог выразить беспокойство? Он и раньше это делал, до того, как… как понял, что испытывает к своему мастеру совсем не то, что нужно. Он и раньше за него переживал.  
— Пожалуйста, не обращайся ко мне на «вы». Я этого не делаю. И я не хочу неравенства.  
В нем почти неудержимо забилась надежда.  
Нет. Явно это слова значат не то, что он так хочет услышать и о чем безуспешно запрещал себе думать уже давно. Он просто выдумал себе смысл в соответствии с желанием, а на самом деле мастер Спектра имел в виду только то, что окончательно оставил прошлые цели и теперь хотел деловых отношений на равных.  
— Хорошо, не буду.  
Конечно, он согласился. А что еще ему оставалось делать?  
Нужно выпить чая и хоть на что-то отвлечься. Он встал, взял с полки первую попавшуюся чашку, налил чая и снова вернулся за стол. Спектра молчал, он тоже не говорил. Что он может ему сказать, кроме того, что мастер для него дороже и ближе всех на свете?  
Они пили чай, не нарушая молчания, в окне темнела ночь, тускло освещая кухню огнями города, и этот свет смешивался со светом лампы над раковиной.  
Чай быстро закончился, и Гас встал, чтоб налить еще. Он готов был просидеть со Спектрой хоть всю ночь, главное, не говорить с ним о том, что важнее всего. Просто сидеть и быть счастливым оттого, что мастер жив.  
Спектра встал тоже, и его пронзительные глаза блеснули так, как он раньше не видел. Этот блеск заставил его сжать чашку ручки.  
— Налить чая? Попросили… попросил бы меня, я все равно стою.  
— Нет, я сам, — ответил он резко и отрывисто. Ему послышалось, что голос его дрожал.  
— Что-то еще случилось?  
Спектра очень странно и долго на него посмотрел, а потом вцепился в плечи. Он видел его лицо совсем близко со своим, оно было почти расплывчатым, и мучительно пытался понять, что происходит. В правой руке он что-то держал, что-то нужное, но что?  
А потом мастер его поцеловал.  
Кажется, он успел вдохнуть перед тем, как потерял возможность дышать. Руки его бессильно повисли вдоль тела.  
Спектра целовал его с закрытыми глазами. И сам он ничего не видел, кроме его нечеткого лица.  
Гасу было тепло, он не мог шевелиться, он забыл, как дышать и делать хоть что-нибудь. Только стоять.  
Мысли все до единой вынесло из головы, в ушах звучали ровный белый шум и быстрый стук сердца Спектры.

Мастер отпустил его плечи и отодвинулся на полшага назад. Тепло исчезло, и только сейчас Гас понял, что его больше не держат. Плечи пульсировали.  
Он попытался вспомнить, как дышать и видеть вокруг себя. Он дышал глубоко и жадно. Ощутив, что его руки все еще при нем, он коснулся пальцами своих губ, пытаясь поймать на них след.  
Спектра его поцеловал, он целовал его так долго. А теперь стоял рядом и тяжело дышал. Кажется, он увидел на его лице страх, он никогда не видел мастера таким.  
Это все-таки могло случиться. Это случилось.  
Он пытался успокоить дыхание и свое собственное сердце. Руки ощущались как-то пусто. Кажется, он что-то держал?  
— Неужели я вам… тебе... настолько дорог?  
К нему частично вернулось умение формулировать мысли и говорить их. Этого все-таки не может быть, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Он сомкнул губы. Но было же. И он не спал.  
Спектра кивнул. Он не произнес ничего, но Гасу хватило. Мастер Спектра чувствует то же, что и он! И у него такое красивое лицо, когда он без маски, такие голубые глаза...  
Весь страх, все обвинения самого себя упали, исчезли, пропали бесследно.  
Он сделал шаг навстречу, становясь совсем рядом, вплотную, взял Спектру за руки и сам поцеловал его, закрывая глаза.  
Промелькнула глупая и неуместная мысль, что целоваться он не умеет и что у мастера получилось лучше. Ну и ладно.  
Спектра сомкнул руки на его пояснице, он его обнимал. Так нежно и заботливо, так тепло.  
Он был здесь, он не погиб, он был ближе, чем это возможно.  
Поняв, что он снова не дышит и что сейчас не выдержит, Гас прервал поцелуй и глотнул воздуха, оставаясь в объятиях. Он дышал как можно ровнее и всматривался в лицо Спектры, будто впервые видел и не мог насмотреться. Гас видел его голубые глаза так близко и словно сквозь туман. В линзах он видел лучше, но сейчас было не до того.  
Кажется, к нему вернулась способность понимать, что чувствует мастер. И сейчас все было хорошо. Наконец-то.  
— Я… я наконец могу не скрывать и не бояться, — негромко произнес он.  
Он бы никогда не смог сделать первый шаг, он мог только ответить. Он совсем не такой смелый, как мастер Спектра.  
Спектра обнимал его, уткнувшись носом в волосы, и дышал уже почти спокойно.  
— Черт, чашка, — вдруг сказал он.  
— …чашка?  
— Кажется, ты не успел ее отставить.  
Чашка. Из которой он так давно и так недавно собирался выпить еще чая. Он вспомнил, как бессильно повисли его руки, когда Спектра его поцеловал. Выпала?  
Он обернулся туда, где стоял. На полу лежали голубые в цветочек осколки. Действительно выпала, а он этого даже не помнил. И не слышал звона.  
— Я уберу.  
Обязательно. Но немного позже, в объятиях Спектры так тепло и спокойно.  
Он отпустил руки мастера и обхватил его выше талии, прижавшись щекой к плечу.

***

Кит обнимал его так крепко, чтобы ничто не смогло им помешать. Все кончилось, все прошло, битвы выиграны. Они живы.  
Они живы и так близко друг к другу, что Кит слышал его дыхание и быстрый, но уже почти ровный стук сердца. Он здесь, он рядом, Кит его не потерял. И уже никогда не потеряет.  
Он здесь, так близко, что Киту было тепло от его тела.  
Все хорошо, все замечательно, и не хотелось ничего, только стоять рядом и обнимать друг друга, понимая, что теперь можно ничего не бояться.  
Он вспоминал весь свой страх, все свои мысли, что с ним что-то не так, все то, что мешало ему жить. Вспоминал, что заставило его наконец если не принять, то полностью осознать свои чувства — день, когда он решил, что Гас погиб, и держал в руках его плащ. Он был почти счастлив с сестрой, с ее компанией, они приняли его как своего, и ему на самом деле было хорошо, только не хватало Гаса, его тихих шагов и привычного голоса. Не хватало, и так тяжело было улыбаться всем, несмотря на то, что ему действительно было очень уютно в этой крепкой, дружной компании. Делать вид, что ничего не случилось, когда он знал, что остался без того, кто был так близок.  
Он был здесь, обнимал его, прижимая к себе, положив голову на плечо. А значит, темная тень сомнений и мучений исчезла, растаяла, сменившись спокойствием, уверенностью и счастьем. Не тем счастьем, которое, заливая собой душу, заставляет смеяться и веселиться, как ребенок, а другим, которое похоже на тихий, но теплый огонь, не сжигающий, а согревающий.  
Руки Гаса крепко держали его, как будто он все еще боялся, что Кит куда-нибудь исчезнет, и Кит прижимался к нему, желая успокоить и сказать, что никуда он не пропадет и не денется. После того, что они пережили, быть в объятиях друг друга — то, что было необходимо сейчас. И больше ничего.  
Внезапно обнимать его стало труднее, как и стоять на ногах, будто Гас резко потяжелел.  
— Гас? — тихо спросил он, смотря ему в лицо.  
Никакого ответа. Он уснул, так и не разжав рук, прислонившись к нему.  
Устал, вымотался. Ему сложнее пришлось, чем Киту. Сначала долгое заключениe, потом битва, потом ночной кошмар, потом их поцелуй, после которого Гас даже забыл, что разбил чашку. А теперь он успокоился и наконец заснул.  
Заснул, а Киту его нести в кровать?  
Он попытался его приподнять, но ожидал, что невысокий Гас будет весить меньше. Неудача, однако. Кит осторожно разжал его сцепленные руки. Отлично, если теперь перехватить под локоть, то вполне можно тащить.  
От всех этих манипуляций Гас даже не проснулся, настолько крепко уснул. Это хорошо, конечно, но насколько проще было бы, если бы он шел сам.  
Кит коленом нажал на выключатель, потому что обе руки у него были заняты, и шагнул в полутемный коридор.

***

Мастер Спектра обнимал его, и его сердце стучало так успокаивающе близко. Он был совсем рядом, ближе просто невозможно быть, и ему были нужны его чувства, которые он так долго пытался прогнать от себя, он чувствовал то же самое. Он был ему нужен и дорог, он сейчас рядом. Леденящий ужас недавнего кошмара растаял от этого тепла. Мастер не злился на него, и он все-таки его не подвел. Они выиграли битву, они живы... и вместе.  
Он так долго боялся своих чувств и мыслей, так привык от них убегать и безуспешно отбиваться, когда они догоняли, привык быть за спиной мастера Спектры, быть его тенью, что он никогда ни на что не рассчитывал. Не позволял себе даже мечтать об этом.  
Но он дорог ему, дорог совсем не как подчиненный. И сейчас он обнимал его, пуская так близко к себе. Гас слышал его размеренное, спокойное дыхание, и не расцеплял рук, наслаждаясь каждым моментом доверия и близости. Он сделает все, чтобы сберечь и сохранить его и это мгновение, он не допустит, чтоб его кошмар когда-нибудь стал правдой.  
Он вспоминал, как укрыл его своим плащом тогда, на Земле, а потом надел его снова. Нося плащ, который так недавно касался мастера Спектры, он чувствовал, будто и сам касается его, и будто мастер обхватывает его за плечи. Он тогда гнал эти чувства прочь как неправильные, не нужные никому.  
А теперь он обнимал мастера сам, держал в руках так долго и не собирался отпускать. Тепло согревало сквозь одежду, выгоняя насовсем все сомнения, даря уверенность и только больше укрепляя решимость защищать его, несмотря ни на что, как и раньше. Это не изменится.  
Раньше он запрещал себе даже мечтать о таком счастье и такой близости, а теперь он чувствовал себя таким счастливым. И сейчас ничего не было нужно, только обнимать его и знать, что он ему бесконечно дорог. Никогда не отпускать и не уходить.  
Он так много чем обязан мастеру Спектре. Он взял его службу, он подарил ему новую надежду… и принял его чувства, ответил на них.  
Гас обнимал его, вспоминая, как носил плащ, который укрывал его ночью. Тогда это было лучшее, что он мог получить, но теперь они рядом.  
Ему так не хватало его общества. Несмотря на то, что он почти всегда был рядом, их всегда разделяла стена, и Гас ловил сквозь нее малейшие проявления внимания и близости. Стена — не может подчиненный стоять наравне с командиром. Стена — не может он испытывать такие чувства к другому парню. Не может, нельзя.  
Он прижимался к нему, и стена развалилась, исчезла, пропала без следа, разлетелась осколками чашки. Он больше никогда не отпустит Кита. Будет с ним, будет рядом, не позади, не в тени. Стоять наравне и вместе встречать опасности, если только они появятся, бок о бок.  
Кит. Так звала его его сестра, да и все остальные. Мог ли он звать мастера по имени? Он разрешил ему обращаться к нему на «ты», так что да, наверное. Он ведь ему… больше не мастер.  
«Кит, я так счастлив, что ты ко мне так близко», — произнес он про себя, пробуя новое обращение. Расстояние между ними резко стало еще меньше, но от этого почти не было страшно. Он привыкнет. Его имя так красиво звучало. Наверное, ему больше нравилось, чем Спектра. Спектра — это маска, это дистанция, которой больше не было.  
Его глаза были и так закрыты, но ему все меньше хотелось их открывать. Так спокойно и тихо, и его ровное дыхание, и сердцебиение… Не хотелось ни открывать глаза, ни вообще как-то двигаться.  
Наверное, он засыпал, мысли текли вяло, он их не запоминал. Он не мог уснуть стоя, хотя почему бы и нет? Ему уже очень давно не было так спокойно. Ничего страшного не случится, а если случится, они вместе выстоят, прикрывая друг друга.  
Кит, Кит Фермин. Его имя звучало так необычно, так нежно, так близко, как и их объятия, как их поцелуй.  
«Мы здесь, наконец-то, — произносил он про себя. — Мы».

***

Нести его по коридору было тяжело. Хорошо, что спальня его не слишком далеко. Пройти два поворота, и все.  
Киту все еще было непонятно, зачем вообще такой дом строить, но им в нем не жить, они скоро вернутся на Вестал. Вместе.  
Впереди замаячил чей-то силуэт, а вскоре стало понятно, что принадлежит он Шэдоу. Злому, в одних трусах и смазанных следах от красной помады. Наткнувшись на Кита, он уставился на него.  
— Ну и куда ты его потащил? И вообще, что ты тут забыл ночью?  
— Я забочусь о своем подчиненном, — ответил Кит, перехватив руку Гаса поудобнее. Тот даже не пошевелился, так крепко спал. — Мне не спалось, я пришёл на кухню попить чая и увидел, что он там спит. Ему нужен отдых, он был сильно ранен в битвах. И когда дрался один с Зеногелдом, и когда сражался вместе с нами.  
Это даже не было враньем. Просто он не сказал всей правды, но ее знать никому не нужно. Тем более Шэдоу.  
Шэдоу хмыкнул, а потом с громким возмущением вскинул руки.  
— Я больше не могу тут торчать, я зае**лся в этом доме!  
— Я вижу, — Кит кивнул на помаду. — Грех жаловаться, знаешь ли.  
— Это не дом, а е**ный лабиринт! Кухню не могу найти! Укажи дорогу, а, а то я чокнусь!  
— Прямо, потом поверни направо и иди до арки. И на обратном пути не заблудись, нехорошо заставлять девушку ждать.  
— Себе девушку найди и к нам не лезь, не твое дело!  
Он бодро зашагал к кухне, а Кит продолжил добираться до комнаты Гаса. Он так же спал, громкий голос Шэдоу ему не помешал, он только голову положил поудобнее.

А вот и комната. Кит ногой толкнул незапертую дверь, она распахнулась. Тихо пройдя мимо спящих Волта с Линком, он подошел к кровати Гаса и уже собрался уложить его, как вдруг Линк громко вскрикнул:  
— Нет, ты ее не тронешь!  
Кит от неожиданности чуть не выронил Гаса, но удержал и обернулся. Линк по-прежнему спал. Фу ты, как он кричит во сне!  
Никто в комнате не проснулся, Кит расслабился и сгрузил Гаса на кровать в два приема — сначала уложил его спиной на матрас, а потом, сняв сапоги, и ноги положил. Вспомнил про его раненую спину и перевернул на бок. Отлично, лежит спокойно. Укрыл одеялом и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. Пусть высыпается как следует, ему действительно нужен отдых. Больше, чем кому-либо в этом доме.  
Как только Кит вышел в коридор, усталость накатила и на него. Пора спать. Никакие мысли его тревожить больше не будут.


	3. Chapter 3

Он целовал мастера Спектру, закрыв на всякий случай глаза, целовал долго, чувствовал его руки, обнимающие за спину, тепло его тела, чувствовал, как он целует его в ответ, слышал его дыхание и стук сердца.  
Он обнимал его, положив голову ему на плечо, все так же не открывая глаз и ощущая себя абсолютно счастливым. Они здесь, они вместе, и он больше не мастер. Нет. Он разрешил называть себя по имени. Кит, Кит Фермин, повторял Гас про себя, и ему казалось, что это имя — самое красивое из всех, что он слышал.

Гас открыл глаза. Он лежал в постели, рядом стояли еще две пустые кровати. Спустя мгновение он вспомнил, где находится — дома у Маручо, куда они прилетели праздновать победу над Зеногелдом. Вспомнил, что одетым он спал потому, что не захватил с «Разрушителя» свою спальную одежду.  
Он будто бы все еще ощущал, как пульсируют плечи, за которые его схватил Кит, когда целовал в первый раз.  
Целовал?   
Гас принялся восстанавливать в памяти вчерашний день. После застолья они переместились в гостиную, откуда разошлись по спальням. Он помнил, что они с мастером Спектрой покинули гостиную последними, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись. Гас лег и сразу уснул. Проснулся только сейчас.  
Поцелуя не было.  
Но… не могло же это быть просто сном, правда? Эти настоящие чувства, это тепло, это счастье… не могли всего лишь присниться.  
Или могли?  
Сидя на кровати, он обнял себя, словно ему стало зябко. Могли. Ему часто снились сны, после которых ему приходилось убеждать себя, что это не реальность. Вот и сейчас наверняка так же. Но ощущения от сна были ещё живы, такие яркие… и настоящие. Губы мастера Спектры на его, его объятия, его сияющие голубые глаза, разбитая чашка.  
Это просто сон. И чем скорее он из него выйдет, тем лучше. Он встал с кровати и надел сапоги.  
Гас аккуратно собрал и сложил постельное белье. Он больше здесь спать не будет, уже сегодня они вернутся на Вестал, так вчера было решено. На Вестале он навестит своих родителей, если мастер позволит, а потом… потом он будет делать то, что решит Спектра. Как и всегда.  
Он причесался, приводя в порядок спутавшиеся за ночь локоны, умылся и отправился на кухню. Нужно позавтракать.  
На кухне тоже никого не было. Куда все подевались? Он, пользуясь предложением Маручо чувствовать себя как дома, достал из холодильника какой-то йогурт, а в ящике отыскал ложку к нему. Подходя к столу, он скользнул взглядом по полу, по тому месту, где он стоял во сне. Конечно, никаких осколков не было. Что он вообще рассчитывал увидеть?  
Гас сел за стол, тот самый, за которым они во сне были вместе со Спектрой. Они пили чай, а в окно смотрела темная звездная ночь, освещенная огнями города.  
Он ковырялся ложкой в йогурте, машинально ел его и даже не замечал вкуса. На что он рассчитывал, поняв, что мастер снял маску и все его зовут по имени? Он просто оставил прошлые цели, это не значит, что он изменил свое отношение к Гасу.  
Но ведь он позаботился, чтоб мне залечили спину, сказал он себе. Да, позаботился, но это все еще ничего не значит. Заботиться можно и о подчиненном.  
Гас вспомнил их первый визит на Землю, те дни, когда он с ужасом и замиранием сердца понял, что относится к Спектре не так, как положено подчиненному, что влюблен в него. Вспомнил тот кошмарный дождливый день, когда он совершенно напрасно дал волю своим чувствам в присутствии мастера и получил ожидаемую реакцию. Спектра ясно дал ему понять, что забота со стороны Гаса ему не нужна и что его переживания мастера не волнуют. Ему не нужны были ни его плащ, которым он накрыл мастера, ни его чувства. Так с чего он взял, что нужны сейчас? С того, что союзники зовут его по имени? С того, что он такой приветливый, открытый и милый со всеми? Глупо, Гас, глупо и наивно. Пора открыть глаза и понять, что он все еще подчиненный и должен знать свое место. Он не имеет права на что-то там надеяться.  
— Я думаю, что праздник в парке — это отличная идея, Маручо! — услышал Гас за спиной голос Миры. — Говоришь, будет фестиваль?  
— Да, и будут и выступления, и много угощений. Тебе же нравится японская еда?  
— Очень, она такая необычная!  
— Значит, на фестивале тебе точно понравится. Доброе утро, Гас, — обратился Маручо к нему. Гас обернулся.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Ты пойдешь на фестиваль? — спросил он. — Прощальное торжество. Будет весело!  
— Подожди, кажется, он не в настроении. Гас, что с тобой? Плохо выспался?  
Со мной ничего, кроме того, что я по уши втюрился в твоего брата, внутренне огрызнулся он, понимая, впрочем, что Мира не виновата. Она просто заботливая.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, скажи нам, мы обязательно поможем!  
— Спасибо, но со мной все нормально.  
Его чувства не касаются здесь никого, особенно мастера. Никто о них не должен знать, это только его дело.  
— Ты меня извини, конечно, — начала Мира, — но мне кажется, тебе нужен отдых.  
Да не нужно ему ничего. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое, молча взмолился он, я ничего не хочу, мне и так хреново.  
Мира с Маручо сели за стол завтракать, Гас встал и выкинул пустую баночку из-под йогурта. Потом вернулся на свое место, сел, обхватив голову руками и закрыв глаза. Он не хотел видеть кухню после своего сна. В реальности она выглядела неправильной и унылой.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, но из такого его состояния его вытащили голоса Миры и Спектры. Гас на миг замер, услышав этот голос, такой любимый.  
— Доброе утро!  
— О, Кит, ты вовремя! Отправишь вот этого отдыхать? Ему явно нужен отдых, но на мои слова он не обращает внимания. Может, тебя он послушает?  
— Гас.  
Он обернулся. Вот он, мастер Спектра, почти такой же, как во сне. Только реальный смотрел строго и почти хмурился. Он злится на то, что Гас подвел его? Чувство вины сжало его.  
— Здравствуйте, мастер Спектра, — ответил он.  
— Пойдем, надо поговорить.  
Злится. И сейчас, возможно, скажет, что такой непокорный подчиненный ему не нужен. Гас чувствовал свое дыхание. Не нужен.  
Он шел за ним по коридору, не в силах отвести взгляд от взъерошенного затылка и спины, не в силах сопротивляться.

— Итак, — сказал он, когда они оказались довольно далеко от всех. — Что с тобой случилось?  
Голос его звучал совсем не строго, а как-то… мягко? Мастер никогда так к нему не обращался. Да в чем дело, что случилось?  
— Ничего, мастер Спектра, — ответил он. Он обязан извиниться, даже если это не поможет. — Простите меня за то, что я подвел вас своим…  
— Я не злюсь, — перебил его Спектра. Не злится? Гас посмотрел на него. Неужели он не собирается его выгонять? — Меня волнует твое состояние. Может, ты пострадал серьезнее, чем мы думаем?  
— Со мной все хорошо, — Гас не хотел, чтоб мастер о нем переживал. Точнее нет, хотел, но не позволял себе этого. — Просто сны странные снились. Будто я вышел ночью на кухню и... уснул там.  
Простите, мастер Спектра, всей правды я вам не расскажу. Не могу.  
— А больше ничего тебе не снилось?  
Гас замер. К чему такой вопрос?! И почему у него такое странное выражение лица? Может ли быть, что...  
— Не знаю, это, например.  
Сказав это, он осторожно взял Гаса за плечи и поцеловал.  
У него перехватило дыхание, сердце замерло, а потом заколотилось.  
Он снова забыл, как двигаться и как думать, снова видел его нечеткое от плохого зрения лицо.  
Снова, как во сне.  
Нет, не во сне. Он не мог ошибаться, то же самое было с ним ночью на кухне.  
Совершенно то же самое. Разве что чашки на этот раз не было.  
Зажмуриваясь от переизбытка эмоций, Гас поцеловал его в ответ. Его не волновало, что целоваться он не умеет, он прислушивался к тому, что он хотел сделать, и целовал. Его губы были какими-то шершавыми, словно обкусанными, от них остро пахло мятой - наверное, от жвачки или зубной пасты, Гас ощущал этот чуть морозный и свежий привкус и не мог оторваться. Настоящее, все это настоящее и никуда от него не денется.  
Воздуха стало катастрофически мало, голова закружилась, и Гас прервал поцелуй, открывая глаза.  
— Это мне не снилось, — тихо произнес он.  
— Конечно, не снилось. Зови меня Китом, хорошо? — голос звучал мягко, нежно, для него одного. Гас кивнул. Да, Кит, сказал он про себя. Я буду.  
— Я… тебя люблю, — произнес он. Говорить «ты» было непривычно, но приятно, это окончательно убеждало, что дистанции между ними нет. Стоя все так же близко, Гас обнял его. Здесь он, здесь, и никуда не уйдет, не спрячется снова за маску. — Кит Фермин.  
Впервые он звал его по имени, и, произнесенное вслух, оно звучало еще красивее. Намного лучше, чем Спектра. Впервые он говорил ему, что любит, раньше он не разрешал себе даже думать об этом.  
— Лучше без фамилии, — улыбнулся он и обнял тоже, чуть повыше талии. — Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Он никогда не рассчитывал услышать эти слова от мастера Спектры. Хотел, мечтал… хотя даже нет, всегда говорил себе, что не имеет права ни на что рассчитывать. Но теперь у него нет мастера, и он не подчиненный.  
Не подчиненный и не будет им.  
— Можно внезапный вопрос? — спросил Кит, не размыкая объятий.  
— М?  
— А в холодильнике есть еще черничный йогурт?  
— Чего? — не удержался Гас. При чем тут вообще йогурт? — Я не знаю, а почему ты спросил?  
— Ты такой невнимательный сегодня, — усмехнулся Кит. Что смешного вообще? — Ел йогурт и не заметил, осталось ли еще?  
И тут он понял. Вспомнил свой завтрак и йогурт. Значит, он был черничный. Вдруг ему стало смешно от собственной рассеянности, и он рассмеялся, легко и искренне, впервые за долгое время. Ну надо же, был так расстроен, что не замечал, что ест!  
Кит засмеялся тоже. Вчера, за столом, Гас слышал его смех, но он тогда был адресован не ему. А сейчас — только для него.  
Устав от смеха, они помолчали немного, все так же не расцепляя объятий. Гас не очень четко видел Кита, но сейчас его это не волновало.  
— Я раньше не слышал, как ты смеешься, — произнес Кит. — Я столько упустил! Я вообще… ужасно мало знаю о тебе.  
— Ну, у нас все-таки не те отношения были, чтоб я как-то раскрывался. Зато теперь я весь твой. Узнавай меня.  
Он обнимал его, зарываясь носом в волосы, Гас чувствовал его теплое дыхание. Они принадлежат друг другу, думал он, и начнут узнавать друг о друге все больше.  
— Пахнешь вкусно. Какой-то карамелью.  
— Я вчера даже не смотрел, какой шампунь беру. Взял тот, где больше было.  
Они еще немного помолчали, все так же обнимаясь. Покидать эти объятия не хотелось совсем.  
— Нас здесь могут заметить, — сказал Кит после паузы. А Гас почти забыл, что они по-прежнему дома у Маручо, где еще куча народу. Блин.  
— Это нехорошо. Надо что-то делать.  
— Знаешь что?  
— М?  
— Я же тебя как бы отправил отдыхать. Иди-ка ты в комнату, там никого нет. И не выходи оттуда, пока не справишься с лицом, — на последней фразе он мягко усмехнулся.  
— С лицом? А что с ним не так?  
— Оно может натолкнуть компанию на ненужные мысли. Ты весь так и сияешь. Понимаешь, как это подозрительно? За завтраком сидел унылый, и вдруг такая перемена.  
Ну конечно, он слишком эмоционален, чтоб уметь скрывать свои чувства. К тому же такие! Кит прав, ему нужно притвориться, что ничего не произошло.  
— Понимаю, — он поднял глаза на Кита и улыбнулся еще шире. Как-то это само получилось. Да, с лицом определенно надо что-то делать.  
— Вот-вот. Посиди, а потом выходи к нам. Я тебе смс напишу, если мы покинем дом.  
— Ладно, — кивнул он.  
Еще немного пообнимавшись, они наконец расцепили руки. Гас отправился в комнату, в которой и спал, а Кит — на поиски ребят.

Комната была пустой и тихой, кровати застелены покрывалами, как будто никто на них и не спал. Гас вспомнил, каким печальным и одиноким покидал эту комнату, но воспоминание было таким бледным и ничтожным по сравнению со всеобъемлющим счастьем. Нет больше стены, он не подчиненный, а… любимый? Да, все именно так!  
«Я тоже тебя люблю».   
Кит сказал ему это, обнимая так сильно и нежно, и ни слова, ни движения не врали. Кит умел притворяться, но сейчас Гас знал, что он был искренен.  
Они смогли сказать друг другу о самом главном, и ничто им не помешало. И больше не помешает! Ничто не встанет на их пути, а если встанет, они вместе преодолеют и трудности, и опасности, какими бы они ни были.  
Он не мог усидеть в кресле, Гас без конца вставал и мерил шагами комнату, стоял у окна, пытаясь осознать, окончательно поверить. Он нужен Киту, нужен совсем не как подчиненный. Ему больше не придется держаться позади, помня о своем месте, и все, что он пережил за время знакомства с Китом, стоило сегодняшнего дня, их поцелуи и признания одним махом сполна покрыли все переживания и терзания Гаса, и сейчас они казались ему далекими-далекими.  
— Я его люблю! — не удержался он. Все равно никто лишний не услышит. — И он меня любит!!!  
— Ты о Спектре? — спросил Волкан с прикроватной тумбочки.  
Однако! Бакуган знал его лучше, чем Гас думал. Но… если он так спокойно спрашивает, значит, относится нормально? Так ведь?  
— О Ките, — поправил его Гас. — Теперь он Кит, а я не его подчиненный.  
— Это хорошо, — судя по голосу, Волкан улыбался. — Приятно видеть тебя таким радостным.  
— Спасибо!  
А ему самому-то как приятно! Так легко он себя давным-давно не чувствовал. Кит, повторял он его имя, дорогой и любимый Кит.  
Надо было что-то делать с лицом, но стоило Гасу только начать думать о Ките, как он чувствовал, что начинает прямо-таки лучиться счастьем. Да, так выходить нельзя, он же не хочет вызвать ненужных вопросов. Возможно, потом он раскроется другим, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему с головой хватило того, что Волкан откуда-то знает.

***

Расставаться с Гасом не хотелось, но они оба понимали, что, во-первых, их могут застукать, а во-вторых, длительное отсутствие тоже подозрительно. Кит глубоко и с чувством выдохнул, ему казалось, что он все еще ощущает на губах вкус черничного йогурта. Он вспоминал поцелуи и объятия Гаса, и совсем недавние, и ночные, на кухне, и думал, что произошло настоящее чудо, на которое он почти и не надеялся. С момента поражения его жизнь так и полнилась чудесами: возвращение Миры, новые друзья, победа над Альтернативой… и победа над страхом. Он смог сказать Гасу о самом главном, и тот открылся ему, не отвернулся с презрением, а поцеловал в ответ. Кит ничего не потерял, он только приобретал.  
— Все, я отправил его отдыхать, — сказал Кит, найдя ребят, уже собирающихся куда-то выходить. Куда, интересно? Впрочем, он был не против любых прогулок на Земле, а с Гасом он договорился списаться, так что все в порядке.  
— Отлично!  
— Тебя он послушал все-таки.  
— Долго вы там. Уговаривать пришлось?  
Вот черт, заметили все-таки. Но это ничего.  
— Да мы с ним просто поболтали еще. По-дружески, — как можно естественнее ответил Кит. Кажется, всех это объяснение удовлетворило.   
— А давайте пойдем праздновать в парк! — предложил Маручо. — Сейчас как раз летний фестиваль. Я уже предлагал Мире, ей понравилось.  
— Чудесная идея!  
— А… а как Гас нас найдет, если захочет присоединиться?  
Кит улыбнулся. Значит, Гаса тоже приняли, как когда-то приняли его самого. Его дорогие друзья, как же замечательно, что они у него есть.  
— Я ему напишу, как нас отыскать, — ответил он.  
— Вот и решили тогда, идемте же!  
— Прекрасно, наконец-то я нашел тебя, Спектра, — громко и сердито сказал появившийся из какой-то двери Шэдоу. — Кто из вас двоих чашку на кухне разбил, а?! Я об нее чуть не порезался!  
— Чашку? Двоих? — спросил кто-то.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что Гас вчера ночью был таким уставшим, что мне пришлось помочь ему добраться до комнаты. И чашку он уронил случайно по той же причине. Что касается тебя, мог бы и не шляться босиком, — Кит обратился к остальной компании, Шэдоу заворчал. — Простите, надеюсь, никто не пострадал.  
— Никто, я рано встала, наткнулась на осколки и убрала, — ответила Мира.  
Что ж, она знает о чашке. Впрочем, ничего страшного, его история убедительна, судя по всеобщей спокойной реакции.  
— Тем более хорошо, что ты отправил Гаса отдыхать, вон он какой ночью был.  
— Ну ладно, мы пока пойдем собираться. Присоединяйтесь к нам!  
Ребята покинули кухню, а к Киту подошла Мира и как-то многозначительно на него взглянула. Что это могло значить?  
— Сегодня ты даже счастливее, чем вчера, — заметила она. — Что-то произошло?  
Какая же его сестра все-таки наблюдательная, ничего от нее не скроешь. Знает ли она о его влюбленности? Наверное, все-таки нет, откуда? Она просто заметила перемену настроения. Кит, убедив себя в этом, успокоился.  
— Да ничего особенного… просто отдохнул от битвы и рад, что все живы.  
Ему не хотелось скрывать от Миры такие важные для него вещи. Но можно ли рассказывать? Поймет ли она? Она простила его за вексов, но поймет ли его в его любви? Он слишком счастлив и еще не успел привыкнуть, что с ним будет, если Мира не примет?  
Сестра подозрительно посмотрела на него, прищурившись.  
— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Кит.  
— Нет, ничего, — он запнулся. А может, рассказать? Она так хорошо его знает и так любит… — ...хотя да. Но не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня.  
Вот так. Ты можешь отказаться, милая моя, если не уверена, что готова узнать о своем брате кое-что, что может тебе не понравиться.  
— Я же твоя сестра. Мне ты можешь рассказать все, что тебе важно. Я обязательно пойму, — она положила руку ему на плечо. И Кит не смог не поверить этим большим синим глазам.  
— Ну… хорошо, — он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Поворачивать назад поздно. — Я влюбился. И совсем недавно узнал, что взаимно.  
Он сделал паузу. Отступать поздно, но он хотел хоть ненадолго отсрочить неизбежный финал признания.  
— А почему я могу тебя не понять? — удивилась она. — Это же прекра…  
— В парня, Мира, — решительно перебил он ее. Незачем уже тянуть, что будет, то и будет. Мира замолчала, глядя на него. Не молчи, пожалуйста, скажи, что обо мне думаешь!  
— Дай угадаю, в того, который ночью разбил чашку, и, готова спорить, это тоже связано с тобой, — с улыбкой, кажется, вздохнула она. Странно!  
— Ты подозрительно спокойна, — Кит хотел верить, что Мира отнеслась нормально, но вдруг она просто его жалеет? Он этого не вынесет.  
— Мне на тебя наорать? — мягко и заботливо спросила сестра. — Кит, ты мой единственный брат, я очень тебя люблю и рада за вас.  
Кит замер, не зная, что делать и что думать. Мира с нежностью улыбалась ему.  
— Мира… — только и смог произнести он. Тихо, почти шепотом. Неужели Мира на самом деле рада за него и не осуждает?  
— Все хорошо, — сказала она и прижалась к нему, крепко обнимая. Кит обнял ее тоже, подумав, что какой бы она ни казалась хрупкой, это только внешность. Он мало встречал тех, кто был бы так же силен, как его сестра.  
— Спасибо тебе, — так же тихо сказал он. Спасибо тебе за все, сестренка, хотел добавить он, но почему-то не добавил.  
Мира отпустила его, и он посмотрел на нее. Рассказать ей все целиком? Она уже поняла его, и Киту хотелось открыться ей целиком, дать волю всему, о чем он с трудом молчал.  
— У нас ещё время есть до выхода?  
— Думаю, да, Джули вечно дольше всех собирается, и все ее ждут. А что?  
— Я просто… хотел тебе рассказать, как я влюбился в Гаса. Если... ты готова слушать, конечно.  
— Да! — воскликнула она с таким чувством, что Кит понял, насколько ей этого хотелось. Его милая, любимая и самая лучшая сестра. Настоящее сокровище, он больше никогда не позволит ей страдать и, конечно, больше никогда не заставит сам. Он вдохнул и выдохнул, готовясь начать.  
— Все началось тогда, когда я думал, что Гас погиб, — произнес он. — Тогда я и понял, что он мне дорог не как… подчиненный, — он запнулся на этом слове, не желая его произносить. — Я вспоминал о нем, все то время, когда он был со мной… и все то, что он для меня делал, и понимал, что… влюбляюсь все сильнее.  
Снова вспоминались те тяжелые и одинокие дни, но сейчас они почти не трогали его. Все прошло, все позади.  
— Ох, Кит, если бы я тогда знала!.. — вздохнула она. Кит взял ее за руку. Никто тогда не знал, Кит берег свою тайну от всех.  
— Тогда я не был готов рассказать. Во время битвы он вернулся ко мне, словно... словно с того света, и спас нас с Гелиосом, а потом помог победить нам всем. И на корабле, когда мы… когда он держал мою руку, и дома, когда нас прижало друг к другу, и вообще все это время я думал, что н-неправ, я сопротивлялся своей влюбленности, но я не мог ее прогнать, мог только затолкать поглубже и стараться не вспоминать...  
И снова все то, что он пережил, проносилась внутри него. Но оно стоило того. Признание Гаса перекрывало все проблемы. Мира смотрела на него с сочувствием, и ему было жаль ее расстраивать. Не переживай, милая сестренка. Все уже закончилось. Но почему у него в носу щиплет, как будто он водой захлебнулся?  
— И вот ночью она вырвалась наружу, не давая мне уснуть, и я вышел на кухню. Думал, посижу, приду в себя, немного успокоюсь. Сидел и думал, что я… что моя любовь ему не нужна. А потом на кухне появился и Гас, ему тоже не спалось, — он остановился, словно ему было трудно рассказывать, — и я уже никак не мог себя успокоить. Я… в общем, я решился ему признаться, а дальше будь что будет...  
Мира взяла его за руку. Бедная, она так переживает. Кит успокаивающе пожал ее ладонь и еще раз перевел дыхание.  
— Когда он встал, чтоб налить себе чая, я… я тогда поцеловал его. Слова было бы долго произносить, даже если бы я смог их тогда подобрать. Тогда чашка и разбилась, выскользнула у него из рук. Я стоял и смотрел на него, думая, что окончательно все испортил. Гас спросил меня, неужели… действительно ли он мне так дорог, и… п-поцеловал меня в ответ, когда я кивнул. В тот момент мне уже не было страшно, мы были нужны друг другу, мы признались в своих чувствах...  
Эта ночь была определенно самой счастливой в его жизни. Сияющие зеленые глаза Гаса, его поцелуй, его тепло…  
— Кит, это… — Мира смотрела на него и улыбалась. Кит был совершенно счастлив.  
— Мы стояли и обнимались, а потом он уснул у меня на плече, и мне пришлось нести его в спальню.  
— Это было так трудно…  
— Что, нести его? Да, он оказался тяжелее, чем я думал...  
— Нет, я о признании.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Да. Я боялся потерять то, что между нами уже было. Но жить в неведении и молчать о своей любви я больше не мог.  
— Возьми, — внезапно сказала она, когда он закончил рассказ, и протянула вышитый цветами платок.  
— Зачем?  
— Кит, ты что, не заметил, что плачешь?  
Теперь, когда она сказала... Щеки и правда были мокрыми, в глазах щипало. Надо же. Кит взял платок, вытер лицо. Все наконец-то хорошо, думал он, но он и забыл, когда в последний раз плакал. Тем более от счастья и облегчения.  
— Даже Джули уже собралась, а вы все стоите в коридоре, — раздался сбоку голос Эйса. Кит повернулся к нему, чтоб удостовериться, что он только-только вышел из двери и ничего не слышал. — Эй, что с тобой? Чего развел нюни?  
— Если у тебя эмоциональный диапазон как у чайной ложки, это не значит, что у всех так, — строго заметила Мира. — Мы с братом вспоминали прошедшую битву.  
— Вот не надо сразу меня обвинять! Прости, Кит, я просто не ожидал от тебя такого.  
— Да ладно. Ты слишком долго знал меня как Спектру, а в маске я не очень-то проявлял эмоции, — отмахнулся Кит, ему было все равно. Главное, что Эйс не слышал их разговора. — Мы готовы идти.


End file.
